So this is Christmas
by Zara Uchiha
Summary: But it wasn't Christmas. There is nothing good about Christmas. I hate winter. I don't really care Soda. ...just didn't give a damn anymore...now I just feel lousy...I can't lose you, too! So this is Christmas?


Disclaimer: I do not own 'the Outsiders' by S. E. Hinton

* * *

The Christmas lights shone bright against the dark sky. Department stores were filled with trees and over expensive ornaments.

But it wasn't Christmas.

Snow had finally fallen the night before. It covered the town in a thick layer of a white fluffy blanket.

But it wasn't Christmas.

People walked around with big puffy coats that made them look like penguins. Little children ran around giggling, while adults juggled bags. All of them breathed like dragons.

But it wasn't Christmas. Or at least that's what Ponyboy Curtis told himself. He slumped against the car window. The cold felt good as it sunk into his skin. Ponyboy jumped as a strong hand fell on his shoulder.

"Ponyboy, cheer up. It's Christmas Eve." His brother, Soda, said with a smile, from the driver's seat of their old Ford.

XXX

_There's nothing good about Christmas,_ Darry thought, as he shifted through as stack of 'love notes' on the counter, _when all you have to think about is bills_. Dragging his fingers to the hot pot on the stove, he eagerly grabbed the coffee, and poured himself another cup. Yes, coffee is good. These days it was like a drug; something to keep him awake and the troubles away. No. That wasn't true. Troubles always found there way, even with coffee.

_Just a break. All I need is a break. _Darry plopped into his armchair and laid his head back. Elvis wailed out melancholy Christmas carols on the radio. The king had never been more right about Christmas. Darry let himself sip the strong black liquid. _Oh, its good._

t was Christmas Eve. The night had come early and snow rained down. His eyes wandered to the mantle. Old dusty garland hung up along with stocking. Five, to be exact: one for Ponyboy, one for Soda, one for himself…and one for Mom and another for Dad. It had been Soda's idea. It had been Soda's idea to hang up garlands, and get a tree. That's were Pony and Soda were right now. They'd taken the truck to get one. It was a good thing they had Soda. If it had been up to Pony or Darry, they wouldn't be up at all.

Then there were the pictures. _I should really take those down, _Darry thought. No one really liked to look at them, and when Pony or Soda paused to, there eyes would fill slightly with water.

On was of Mom and Dad. They'd been gone, almost a year now. The picture was of last Christmas, before the accident. Before their car had slipped on ice and crashed into a tree. Before they were gone for good.

The other was of the gang. It was the day of Darry's high school graduation. He wore a long blue robe and cap holding a diploma. Soda had slung his arm around Darry, while the other pulled Ponyboy into a headlock. Steve was leaning against Ponyboy's shoulder, trying to look tuff. He would have, had not Two-Bit given him moose antlers.

It wasn't that part that bothered Ponyboy. It was the right corner with Dally lighting a cigarette and Johnny smiling. It was just a reminder that Johnny and Dally were gone. They were just reminders that loved ones had disappeared, and there was not chance of finding them.

XXX

Boy, it was cold. The wind whipped through the buildings. Snow gushed down. It was dark as hell, with only the moon giving off a dull waxy glow.

_I hate winter, _Steve thought bitterly. Using his jacket collar as a shield from the wind, he lit a cigarette. Steve took a long drag. There was nothing like a good weed on a cold day.

Leaning against the side of the now closed DX, Steve looked out toward the night. He didn't know why he sighed up for the late shift on Christmas Eve.. It was like a calling. He sure as hell didn't want to go home. His pop was still tacked, and had kicked Steve out last night, screaming to get a job and go somewhere in life. Where to though? Life stunk.

Soda hadn't signed up today at all. In fact Steve hadn't seen Soda all day. These days Soda liked to keep Ponyboy close. After the death of Johnny and Dally that kid was a mess. Just as it seemed he was getting better, the Christmas season came around, and Ponyboy went back into his hole. He didn't have any sympathy for Ponyboy. Everyone else was just as miserable.

Taking another drag, Steve thought back to the February night earlier that year. It had been near midnight, when a phone call from Soda woke him up. Soda was in hysterics. Steve high-tailed his way to the Curtis' to find the rest of the gang and a cop holding a bloody license plate to the old Nissan Mr. Curtis had bought for Mrs. Curtis to use.

Expelling the smoke, he thought to October. Johnny had been killed trying to rescue little kids in a burning church, while Dally Winston had gone down in bullets from the police. That wasn't a surprise; it would have happened sooner or later.

This was the first year without the four, and boy it made the season depressing.

Steve stifled a smile as a pair of bare legs came walking into his view.

XXX

Two-Bit didn't like being waken-up. He especially didn't like being waken-up when he was dreaming about blondes. Dumb blondes, with big boobs and tight, tight, short skirts filled his heaven. As fate would have it, a little rusty-brown haired girl jumped on the couch beside him and shook his shoulders.

"Keith, wake-up! Come on Keith, it's Christmas!" she whined.

"Baby girl, it ain't Christmas yet." Two-Bit groaned as he turned over to stare at his little sister.

"Is too! Mamma said today we're celebrating Christmas. So. Its. Christmas." Carrie said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, honey, I hope you don't mind. I got work tomorrow. I thought we could celebrate now." His mother stood in the door, her long pink bathrobe on, holding a cup of coffee. Her hair was down in short cascading brown curls in an over grown-bob cut. Her mouth dimpled on her slightly pudgy face.

Two-Bit smiled. He was damn proud of his mother. Though he didn't like her working at a bar, it couldn't be helped. Pop had left them right after Carrie was born four years ago. "Sure Ma, no problem."

Yawning wide and stretching his arms Two-Bit pulled himself up. Carrie ran squealing to her room excitedly.

Two-Bit smiled, "Merry Christmas, Ma."

"Merry Christmas darling."

XXX

"It's alright."

Soda looked down on his younger brother as he shrugged the same way at the tenth tree they'd looked at. His eyes wandered through the maze of green prickly Christmas trees. A bright parking lot light beamed down on them. Other last minute tree buyers milled around.

"What about this one?" He said, pointing to a new one.

"I don't really care, Soda."

"Alright! This one it is!" Soda said trying to be cheerful, as he picked up the small tree and dragged it over to the guy to pay.

XXX

Darry stared at the woman at his front door. Only minute ago he had gotten up to soft knocking, half expecting some stupid guy begging for charity money. He never expected to see her.

"Darry…" she said it like a whisper. It sounded so pure, and smooth like honey. He wanted to hear her say his name again and again. "Oh Darry, you look awful…"

Darry paused. That single phrase from her was like a wake call. He hadn't noticed the ever growing bags under his eyes, or the fact he hadn't shaved in a few days. No one else said it aloud. Ponyboy and Soda would never admit it. Suddenly he felt out of place.

"Well, gee, I haven't seen or heard from you in ages and all you say is-" Darry was cut off in his attempt to make her smile.

"I mean it Darry." Her voice was firm. "What the hell have you been doing to yourself?"

Darry sighed, you couldn't hide things from her. She could read him like a book. "Come on in, Alice."

He stepped back as he held the door for her. Alice didn't walk in, she swayed. She set down a large box, and slipped off her coat as Darry closed the door. This meant she would stay awhile. He watched his old friend. She still had that beautiful air about her. Her long curly black hair was the same, and tied back in a braid running down her spine. Little strands came out and danced across her brown eyes. _Always unique,_ Darry thought, as her looked at her turtleneck and loose jeans. Alice was never a greaser or Soc. She was like a hybrid, and as far as Darry was concerned, perfect.

Alice picked up the box again and carried it to the kitchen. Darry followed, slightly confused.

"Tell me Darry, you still like ham?" she asked, pulling out wrapped up plated and bowls from her box. Her voice was softer now, and more cheerful.

"What are you doing Alice?"

She smiled, "You're still as clueless as ever. I brought you and your brothers dinner. I know I ain't imposing, you ain't got anything ready and it's Christmas Eve no less."

Darry walked over and pulled out a chair. He sat down with his arms leaning on the back. "I mean, why are you here?"

"I'm in town for the holidays, and I wanted to see you. You're right when you said I haven't seen or heard from you in awhile." Alice said as she tied on an apron, then paused and looked downcast at the table. "Listen I heard about your parents from Paul. An then you're friends, too…I hadn't even got a call or letter since last Christmas. You ain't the type to cut of connections with your friends for no reason. I thought something was wrong. I'm worried about you."

Darry paused and pursed his lips together. "I missed you, Alice."

Alice smiled bright, and clasped her hands together, like a child even though she was a fully grown woman now. You could see specks of tears in her eyes. "Me too, Darry, me too."

XXX

Steve wanted to scream, do something reckless. He just didn't give a damn anymore. Clutching the steering wheel, he looked out at the road ahead of him. The snow came down quicker and faster. Driving calmed Steve down, it always did. So why the hell wasn't it working?

Evie. Evie was gone. She'd just gone and broken his heart: shattered his fragile soul. She'd come to meet him at the DX. Her tight clothes still showed under her long coat, revealing her glorious body. That girl had curves in all the right places. Her high, culy hair framed a determined look.

"Hey honey," Steve had said smoothly.

Evie's eyes were cold. "No Steve, I can't do it anymore. I just can't. Maybe I loved you once, but you ain't going anywhere. Were you gonna be after high school, honey? Huh? I need a man, who can take care of me. Ya dig?"

Then she ended it: short and sweet. Evei's heels clicked as she swayed away. Another man's engine roared up, and she drove away. Steve stayed there, his brain numb, as the sheer horror and realization slowly creep in.

That's how he ended up here, driving his car fast and crazy. Those words were making him panic, and question himself. _Were am I gonna be after high school?_ _She sounds like my old man. _ His heart ached. Steve loved her, he loved her for Christ's sake! He would have married that girl. _I want to die_.

A lone drug store, still open, came into view. Steve slammed the brakes and lerched forward. That's when he noticed a small black heater on the floor of his car.

XXX

"Ya like it?"

Two-Bit smiled awkwardly as he held up a bright pink bra with black lace. Oh, what did he do to deserve this? What a great story this would make if it had only happened to someone else.

"Of course li't girl!" he said as he set it down and ruffled Carrie's hair. Soft laughter drifted in from the kitchen. _I bet Ma's in on it._

"Oh Keith! I'm so glad! Mamma said they were the most comfortable things on the earth, and you don't got one, an' I thought you'd like it," Carrie said happily. _Ah, so Ma is in on it?_

"Honey, Carrie picked it out all on her own," She said from the kitchen door. Her face was red and her pursed lips hid a smile. In one hand was a plate of pancakes, the other a bottle of maple syrup. "Ain't that sweet?"

Carrie held up her head proudly. She had just given her big brother the best gift in the world, as far as she was concerned. Two-Bit stared at the bra, his eyebrows upward. _Maybe, it ain't so bad, _he thought, _I ain't got anything for Kathy yet. I mean if you give a girl a bra for Christmas, don't that imply you get to see her in it?_

A tug to his shirt sent all conjured images away. "Keithie? Ain't you gonna put it on like Mamma?"

Two-Bit stared at his little sister. Big blue-gray eyes looked up at him hopefully. He just couldn't say no. Carrie squealed in delight, and his mother laughed as he hooked on the bra.

XXX

"That tree's gonna look mighty fine, when we get it home. Think how it'll look with the garland and all the ornaments, and the star too! Boy, oh, boy…" Soda rambled on, trying to make the awkward silence die away. He changed gears as a stop sign came into view. The old Ford spurted as it came to a stop.

Ponyboy leaned his head against the window. His hair stuck up as it hit the glass. It was growing in a funny way, especially since his brown was coming back next to his blonde from when he had bleached it last October. Soda's talk wasn't working.

"Hey, Pone, your color's comin' back. Ainn't that swell?" Soda switched the gears again and drove on.

Ponyboy didn't answer. He slumped further into the window. His eyes looked downcast at the falling snow outside. This was normal. Ponyboy was trying to avoid people again, even his own brother.

Soda couldn't take it. He slammed his hand on the horn. Ponyboy jumped slightly but returned to the window. Soda jerked the car to the side of the road and hit the brakes. He turned to face Ponyboy.

"Damn it, Pony! Please, Pone answer me…" Sodapop's voice wavered and his eyes filled with tears. He slammed the horn again. "I get it, I really do. I miss 'em too. I miss Mom and Dad as much as you. I miss Johnny and Dally. Damn, I know Darry told you to move on. And he's right, but you don't have to forget them. I wanna talk about them, and remember 'em, But I don't wanna see you cry every time I try. Just try, just try an' be happy. Can't you be just a little happy? Be happy for me, please."

Maybe it was something in Soda's voice. Or maybe the words hit it home for Ponyboy. Whatever it was, he lifted his head and looked at his older brother.

"Soda, I'm sorry."

XXX

The cold house became warm. The oven was full of good food heating for dinner. You could smell the sweetness of the brown-sugared ham and taste the savory smell of the collard greens and mashed potatoes. Nothing could compare though, to the warmth given off by Alice.

Darry breathed her in. She sat at his table, her head leaning against her hands, and a cup of coffee, _he_ made her. Cream and sugar into the dark liquid made a masculine drink into a more feminine taste. The two kinds of coffee belonged together, man and woman, two parts of the same whole.

Alice smiled as she took a long sip of coffee. She savored every last bit. This delighted Darry. "Darry, you've always known how to make a good strong cup."

Darry grinned as he pulled up a chair next to her, his own coffee in hand. Picking up one of the gingerbread men Alice had also brought, he looked up at hard and bit down. "So how's college?"

It pained him to ask her this. College was the one place he couldn't go. Darry wasn't sure he wanted to hear how wonderful it was.

"Horrible," Alice said, stirring her cup. Her answer surprised Darry She looked up and saw his confusion. "It's a man's world, The place I'm trying to go. There's not one other female in my art classes. They laugh at me, say I'll just end up bare-foot in the kitchen pregnant. That I won't get anywhere, all my learnin's wasted on a girl. But...sometimes I think they're right."

Darry looked at her, horrified. "No, Alice…your art, you paint so good. Damn, Alice you could be the best…"

"No Darry," Alice said shaking her head, "I don't wanna be the best, at least not anymore. I ain't gonna put all the energy into this when I'm gonna be unhappy, the rest of my life. In college you don't just paint, you study, there ain't been one lady artist who didn't go mad from trying to force herself to be the best. That's not why I paint. Do you know why I paint, Darry? Well why do you want to go to college so bad?"

"Because I want too," Darry said, "I wanna go farther in life than a lousy roofer."

"I guess you could say the same with me," Alice continued, as she stared into her cup, "I wanted to go farther, but now I just feel lousy. Then again I should feel grateful. I got there, you didn't yet, but I know you will."

Darry looked at her. That familiar old feeling came back to him, as it always did when she was around. He put his hand on top of her and squeezed it, just as he heard the old Ford sputter into the driveway.

XXX

"No Pony! I got it, you go get the door!" Soda yelled out as he unstrapped the rope holding the Christmas tree.

"Right," Ponyboy nodded and clamored up the steps to his house. Pushing open the door, smells of food, good food, hit him. Walking in, he felt a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Ponyboy!" a woman with long black curly hair said from the table. "Oh! I haven't seen you…you got so tall! Oh, do you even remember me?"

"Alice," Ponyboy said. He remembered Alice. The girl Darry let get away. The girl Darry never had the courage to kiss or even ask to a movie. The wonderful girl, Mom used to tease Darry about. Yes, he remembered Alice.

Alice smiled wide, showing the slightest dimples. Her eyes sparkled. Darry was smiling too. He hadn't smiled like that in awhile. The bags seemed to have disappeared. Gone was the forty year old man, here was the brother Ponyboy had knew. And if you asked him, Ponyboy wouldn't deny it. For a split second he swore he saw his folks sitting at the table that night instead of Alice and Darry.

XXX

Steve flipped through magazines, as he glanced over nervously at the cashier. She stared at him, obviously annoyed. Snapping her gum, she tapped her fingers on the counter.

His hand moved to his jacket pocket, were the heater was. It never felt so heavy before; like lead. The gun had been Dally's. Dally always used to have a small stash of them. A few months ago when Johnny had killed a boy and the Socs were looking for trouble everywhere, Dally had given it to Steve for protection. It wasn't loaded, but the sheer sight of a gun would make some wet themselves. After Dally's death Steve just didn't have the heart to get rid of it.

He remembered how Dally went out. He'd bluffed the cops with an unloaded heater. The fuzz killed him, no sweat, no questions asked. Steve wanted to die, and all he had was an unloaded gun.

"Alright buddy, buy something or get out. I wanna go home," the cashier huffed, as she crossed her arms.

Steve walked toward her, hand in jacket pocket. _Go ahead. You have nothing, no Evie, no future. What the hell you care for?_

"Well?" the lady asked obnoxiously.

Steve pulled out the gun. "Give me the money."

XXX

Two-Bit truly understood girls now. The reason girls like Sylvia liked to do 'it' so much was because of the tightness of a bra. They just couldn't wait to get 'em off. Though he had to hand it to others; to put up with such a death weapon was amazing. Maybe that was why Soc girls were such stick-in-the-muds. Their bras must be to tight and make them bad tempered.

Leaning over, Two-Bit grabbed a pancake. He winced. _Damn strap._ He almost unhooked it, but then he saw Carrie's face. She was so happy. He just couldn't ruin it.

"Alright, are you two ready for my gift?' his mother asked as she slided herself on the floor next to her children. In her hand were two cylinders, wrapped up in Christmas paper.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Carrie jumped up and down on her knees.

Smiling, their mother handed a present to each of them. Carrie tore her's open, while Two-Bit took his time. Bothe he and Carrie stared at their present. The two were identical, both old cans, with the lid opened then pressed back into place again. A slot was in the very middle. The cans were wrapped in colored paper; Carrie's pink and two-Bit's blue. A Christmas tree was drawn in the middle.

"It's a savings bank," their mother explained, "every week put a nickel in, I have one too, then next year we'll have enough to buy a real Christmas tree and maybe something nice."

Two-Bit looked at his mother. It was the very idea that was so touching. They never had much money; usually they barely made ends meet. Sometimes they'd go days without electricity because they couldn't pay the bill. It was always her smile and pactience that got them through it.

"Really Mama? A real tree?" Carrie had never had a tree at Christmas time. Two-Bit remembered them, though. When his Pop was here, there was always a tree.

"Really."

XXX

The tree was propped up next to the fireplace. Soda fretted to and fro about it being straight. Boxes full of ornaments were lugged up from the basement. Curses roared out as the lights were untangled. Garlands were strung on the tree. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Soda asked into it, since he was closest.

Ponyboy watched his brother. Soda's yeyebrows knitted together. He lowered his voice as he mumbled out, "Ya, I'll pick you up."

Soda hung up the phone, and walked over to the closet. He slung on his old beat-up leather coat.

"Where ya goin' Soda?" Ponyboy asked.

The question must of surprised him. Soda stared blankly at Pony. Snapping out of his daze, Soda brushed of the worry. "Steve's car's outta gas, I'm gonna bring him over for dinner."

Ponyboy didn't buy it as Soda casually walked out the door. He didn't know what was wrong, but it sure wasn't good.

XXX

The entire time Steve was in that store he was telling himself he could do it, but when he heard the cashier scream, he froze. It was loud and obnoxious, just like her. Her hands flew to her mouth, but it didn't stop her voice. Flashbacks of Dally's death swarmed him. He remembered all the sadness. That guy died a hood. No one really gives a damn if a hood dies. If fact they sing Hallelujah. _Do I really wanna go out like that?_

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. _I can't_. He slammed the gun on the floor and ran.

XXX

The night had been going so well. Alice tarred herself away from the tree after Soda left. She twirled garland around and slung it around her neck like Marilyn Monroe, as she swayed into the kitchen to check on the food. That's when Darry noticed Ponyboy starring at the mantle.

His heart sunk. Those stupid pictures, why'd they have to ruin everything? Darry watched Pony closely.

Pony starred at the photographs. Then reaching up, he grabbed both. In his left was the gang, and in his right was Mom and Dad. Darry became nervous. It was hard to read Ponyboy's expression. Then with his head down, he continued to stare.

"Pony…?" Darry asked in a questioning manner, unsure how to handle the situation.

Soda wasn't here to smooth Pony over. It was always Soda who helped Ponyboy with this sort of stuff. At Darry's words, Ponyboy shot his head up. Those green eyes of his were glassy and a tear slid down his chaak, but he smiled all the same.

"You know Darry…I'm glad we have a tree. Re-remember last year how Dad was so nervous about not having one?" A lump bobbed in his throat as he said this. All the same his smile was pure.

Call it an intuition, but Darry knew, he just knew everything was alright. Maybe he wouldn't have to take those photos down after all.

XXX

Soda found Steve curled up against the DX building. Steve Randle was no pussy. He was as tough as nails, like the rest of the gang, but he had feelings and emotions just like any human being. Still, he wasn't one to cry. This is what Soda thought as he walked toward his friend.

Steve had never looked so downcast. His face could not been seen as he had pushed it into his arms.

"Steve." Soda stood in front of the downcast lump with his hands in his pockets. When Steve didn't answer, Soda plopped down next to him. Slinging his arm around his friend, Sodapop spoke softly. "What's the matter Stevie?"

Pulling his head up a little, Steve huffed out a long sigh , as he brushed away tears. "She's gone, Evie…left with some guy…she-she came and…DAMN! She made me think. Where the hell am I going? What after high school? I'm tired of being dirt, I wanna be somebody. I don't know what I want, but I sure as hell don't wanna be stuck working for DX all my life."

Soda pursed his lips. "I don't know."

"Well that's the problem ain't it?" Steve was angry now. His words were bitter. "So this is Christmas? Huh? Is life even worth all this? Maybe I should just end it-"

"NO!" Soda snapped. His eyes narrowed. "Steve, shut-up! Life is worth it! You ain't alone. You got me, the gang. Think of all those lovely ladies we ain't had the chance to play with yet. We'd be doing them a mighty disservice. Ain't that what you told me when Sandy left?"

There was a silence, as Steve let the words sink in. He turned toward his friend. Streams of large drops of salty water splattered down Soda's face.

"Steve, I don't know what I'd do if you were gone too. I just don't know…Everyone else would miss you too. Even your old man…"

Soda continued crying, as he pulled his knees to his face. Steve felt guilty. Soda, had lost so much, his parents, friends, for awhile his own brother, and Sandy, his love. All the time a smile was plastered against his face, hiding anything. _ Some poor sucker always has it worse than you…_

"Can't you just be happy? For me, please try…I can't lose you too. Then I might kill myself…I think I lost Ponyboy today, he grew up. He doesn't talk to me like he used to."

"Don't worry," Steve said, while sighing and rubbing his buddy's back. "I ain't goin' nowhere anytime soon."

XXX

"Man, I don't think I'd ever see Superman look like a little lovesick puppy," Two-Bit hollered like a dog.

Ponyboy grinned and shook his head. Two-Bit had come over awhile ago, like every day. He was always bumming around the Curtis' house. Why should Christmas be any different? The two sat on the couch, watching Alice and Darry (the _lovebirds_ as Two-Bit had officially dubbed them) set the table.

"Hey!" Two-Bit nudged Pony. "I took the long way here, and you'd never guess what I saw some sucker get for Christmas…"

XXX

"One for Darry, one for Pony, one for Soda, then for Steve, next for Two-Bit, and lastly for me," Alice hummed, as she set plates down. Darry followed behind her, putting down forks.

It was daring for Darry; he'd never romanced a girl. He decided he better start now. He didn't want to lose her again.

As if on cue, he stuck his head through the gap between her head and shoulder. The spot seemed to beckon him, as though it were meant for him and him alone. Darry grabbed Alice's now free hands, and held them tight. He proceeded to wrap their intertwined arms around in a tight hug. Alice gasped in pleasant surprise, then smiled.

Two-Bit howled again, and gave a cat-call. Darry frowned. He'd smack that boy six ways to Sunday. Alice wriggled out of his grasp. Smiling, she stood a few feet away from him, still holding his hand.

XXX

They all heard Steve and Soda return, long before their feet were on the threshold. The old Ford spewed into the driveway. Soda slammed the screen door open and bounced in cheerily, as Steve followed him in, sporting an obviously happy look.

"We're home!" Soda yelled out to anyone who'd listen, or didn't hear their noisy entrance.

"That's good," Alice said, as she poked her head through the kitchen door, "dinner's ready."

"Boy-oh-Boy!" Two-bit mimicked Donald-Duck, as he jumped of the coach like a monkey.

"Great, I'm starved!" Soda smiled out as he pulled off his coat and slumped it against the closet door.

"Hey Soda, who's this chick?" Steve whispered, stared at Alice's moving behind.

"Oh, just Darry's girl…"

Ponyboy stood behind. Watching his family, and friends, he couldn't help felling a bit sad. His mind raced to thoughts of _ If Dally and Johnny were here…_ or _ If Mom and Dad…_ He just sighed. Sothis is Christmas; horrible, horrible sad feelings? No, he shook his head. Pony had felt sad for a long time, but suddenly seeing everyone at the table, he had to smile. So what was Christmas?

Darry paused, and noticed Ponyboy, who still wasn't at the table.

"Pony!" he yelled over Two-Bit's dive into the mashed potatoes, "you coming?"

Being brought back from his thoughts, he looked at Darry; cheeks flushed, and grinning wildly. Suddenly Ponyboy understood. This, this happy wonderful feeling everyone had, was Christmas.

"Ya."

* * *

Hey. Here's my late late late late late late late Christmas present! I know, its not even the 12 days of Christmas...huh, well deal with it! I'm very proud of this piece! I used a lot of symbolism, to portray things, I hope you get my points...Also you may wonder why in this story, Two-bit mother is all lovey and in 'the Lady and the Gentlemen' she's abusive. Well I'll tell you! I don't really know...authors I guess have a right to write a story anyway they want, with no forced reference if they choose...anyway, hope you enjoyed! Review! Please! It really helps to get feed-back! Even if you flame me, I'm okay!

~Zara Uchiha


End file.
